Perfect One
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Atlanta's perfect one has always been Archie but what happens when some certain brawn asks her to go with him somewhere when it turns out to be something spicy: will it be still Archie or Herry? HEAVY M


Hello to all of you: like you know this is a **non-canon** couple so if you dislike this kind of thing do not read it thank you. I've finally decided to do a _Herlanta_ (Herry and Atlanta) one-shot: one of my favourite **non-canon** pairings. I Apologize towards the end of this fanfiction because I've rushed it a little at the end so- okay I'm stopped ranting about it and go on so I've decided to do something new and well yeah.

**Warning**: I've made Herry a bit... off so will you please forgive me for this and a warning for the "sex" scene too; if any of you hates it or has sensible eyes I'm telling you this not to read it. Also character death is also mentioned so please don't read it either: if you hate it that is. Yeah I supposed to post a fanfiction like this on AdultFanfiction but I was "What the hell I'll just warn them about this, that is all" so there you go this is a warning: also it means it's a HEAVY **M** just to let you know; yes in some fanfiction it's woser and some people will say it's not HEAVY M but I'm not taking any chances.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Class of the Titans but I do own Ariane, Henry and Alana (even though we don't hear her speak or anything at all).

**Pairings**: Archie and Atlanta, Atlanta and Herry.

* * *

Atlanta Raison was walking towards the door as she suddenly stared at Archie's blue-gray eyes as they seemed so sad and he laced his fingers with hers, "Tell me that you love me, Lannie. Just for once- just- forever for heaven's sake, you seemed to avoid me for some time and…"

"Shush honey the only things I've avoid you for those couple of days was to bring you a gift." Atlanta have said as she wrapped around Archie's body as she kissed his neck and placed her head against his chest and with a faint of red on his cheeks he whispered something as Atlanta giggled and she told him "The gift is in my room." And this was when they have disappeared upstairs, a burly teenager was eating slowly- usually he was eating faster like a pig but today he felt moody because he has heard the whole conversation between the hunter and the warrior and that has pained him, he had a soft spot for Atlanta as he really _did_ want a conversation with her and how he felt about this but it was too late, suddenly he felt that his eyes were going to water as he quickly wiped them away as emotion started to swell the inside of him and he stopped eating for a moment- he was only absent-minded for a couple of minutes as he turned back to reality and continued to eat.

When he walked upstairs as he trotted to his room in grief he saw Atlanta all messed up and with… Archie's jacket- _no it couldn't be_, thought the burly teen as he watched back in tears as he finally took notice that she has made love with Archie as he couldn't bare it anymore and walked quickly away as a hand was quickly placed on his back rubbing it and turned to see the beautiful girl of all, "Herry what's the matter it looks like that it bothers you that I'm wearing Archie's jacket." And Herry has turned to her as he smiled weakly and said "Who me? Please Atlanta don't get this started this doesn't mind me one bit." He realized that she said "_… it bothers you that I'm wearing Archie's jacket._" He sighted as he was going to run his hand in Atlanta's hair as he wanted to confess his love for her but he has stopped in mid-air as he shook his head and started to walk away just to see that he has hurt Atlanta, no way he would have done this to her but he so wanted to tell her… his feelings to her and he simply half turned to her.

"You know what Atlanta I'm going to tell you tonight… in my truck and without _Archie_." And he have left to make Atlanta wondering what was going to happen to her and the voice that Herry had wasn't normal it felt like if he wanted her to be his as her heart has belonged to Archie's.

Atlanta was filled with questions in her head by supper time as Herry has entered in a plain black muscle shirt with dark jeans that were ripped and with a large black belt that was loose and had simple black sandals as everyone looked back in shock as he just sated down and ate the usual way he eats and took a glance at Atlanta who gave him a confused look but she ate her supper anyways. Later on as she sated quietly on her bed and waited to tick at 12am just to go with Herry. _The hell he wants to tell me,_ thought Atlanta stubbornly as she found herself pacing back and forth just to ask this silly question. There was a tap on her door as she opened it and revealed Herry who hissed her back to dress properly and wear the best clothes she ever wore and this has flushed her as she simply nodded as she realized she had nothing and sneakily went in Theresa's wardrobe to get fashioned clothes, the hunter of the team has picked up a mini black halter top with a dark ripped mini "jean" skirt with a matching black belt with gray circles on it, she has picked those big golden hoops earrings as she did her make-up very carefully and slowly so it won't be ruined and voila she has done it with delicate as she placed back the items on Theresa's drawer.

She has left off as she forgot about her hair and quickly went to straighten her hair in the bathroom, the twenty years old female hasn't noticed that someone was spying on her as he enters the bathroom with his arms wrapped around her waist and said "Where you going, honey?". And this has made Atlanta guilty as she bitted back with a "I'm just going somewhere with a friend that is all, he wants just the two of you… not you my love." As she gave a deep sight and just wanted to cry but she didn't want to ruin her perfect make-up and Archie has cupped his hands under Atlanta's cheeks as she felt her lip quiver and she has brutally turned away as she said, "Archie don't you dare going say that I am cheating on you because this isn't the truth. I love you."

Archie kissed her on the lips and said "Have a good night." As he departed she has followed him but not quite she went in her bedroom waiting for the perfect time. She rested on her bed as she felt nervously inside her belly trying to forget that and think of other things and without noticing she has fallen asleep until a soft knock on the door and saw that it was 12pm and she smiled as she opened the door and revealed Herry smirking at her but suddenly he had the most cheesiest grin as his eyes were glazed, she should've known that he would love this. They quietly went outside and not waking the others up as Herry started the engine and both the hunter and brawn were buckling themselves as they left immediately.

They have stopped at a drive-in restaurant as she gives him a questioned look Herry started to laugh and a waitress came in by giving them menus and Atlanta accepted with politeness as she stared at what she going to order as she took a glance at the burly teen who was ordering mostly everything as she shook her head as she smiled and when the waitress has returned they have given their orders and the left, "Your such a pig Herry Brishon!" scolded Atlanta as she playfully slapped him on the face which he grinned wickedly and said "Atlanta you know that I always eat like that. You don't need to remind me, you know." And that has made Atlanta flushed as she shut up completely and went to mumble something under her breath but so quietly so that Herry cannot hear what she has said.

"You know Atlanta, a question has occurred me: do you really love Archie or just to make me jealous?" this was a question that made Atlanta gasped in horror as she glared at him as her eyes were flashing and thought, _did he just wanted me to come with him just so he can ask that fucking question_?

"Yes I really love my Archie and no one can stop up from being in love." This was Atlanta's answer as her tone became stricter and she can see that he wasn't acting himself but tries to understand him that he needs to get another girl and make love to her because she knew why he wanted her and it was to make love to her. She can now see that he was extremely hurt and with a snap the waitress has arrived with the food and Herry started to dig in as Atlanta started to eat quietly her salad with a plastic fork. "Well then if you don't love me- that means I have to drive you back to the brownstone is that it?" have asked Herry with an angry visage as he munched into another cheese burger and Atlanta felt guilty for hurting him and she sighted as if her heart was getting broken and she turned to him clearly seeing he was angry while eating his food and she placed a hand on his shoulder as that made him sat straight up and she can see that he was now relaxed as he patted her hand with softness and took a glance at her now empty salad bowl and he raised an eyebrow "You only ordered this?" and Atlanta nodded he sighted as he lowered his eyes on her beautiful face as he now looked straight into her eyes, "Atlanta go eat some food, salad isn't the only thing you have to eat you know."

Atlanta felt her heart hammering and felt like leaving this instant but Herry was like a fourth brother to her no way she will walk away and she grabbed a burger but was going to place it back but he has stopped her by grabbing gently her hand as he told her to eat it and she took a bite from it and Herry smirked as he said, "So how do you like it?"

"Hmm, tasty… mind if I eat it all?" asked Atlanta as Herry laughed and motioned to her to go on and thanked him as he gobbled half the whole thing while Atlanta has ate two more as she finished her third Herry has done a very loud burp as he patted his stomach and Atlanta looked at him with disgust as he said "Excuse me." After he has paid the waitress they left to go to a bar that was at the end of New Olympia, the young huntress was looking perplexed: what was she doing in a disgusting place like this?

"Atlanta, what's the matter?" she obviously made Herry worried as she just pushed back hair behind her back and turned to see all the liquor there and she smiled as she begged him to come with her and he smiled with pride as he placed his two hands on her hips as he guided through people and she has suddenly giggled. They have sated each on a stool as she has looked around and returned her gaze at him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is the newest bar of New Olympia and so I wanted to show it to you first." He was being serious about that and she felt relaxed as he cupped her cheeks and quickly kissed her on the lips as that has made Atlanta surprised and stared at Herry with wide eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck as he suddenly blurted out, "Don't you see I love you, Lannie? I'll do everything for you… anything please tell me one thing." And Atlanta looked back in tears as she asked a Margarita and looked back at him with hatred, she didn't say anything as she calmed herself and refused to look at him.

"Oh you mother fucker- you asked me to come with you because- you loved me?" she said as she gritted her teeth while she tried not to choke back in tears. How could have he done that to her didn't he saw that she had a perfect boyfriend? Well to the looks of it the answer would be no. She have treated him as an "older brother" but now… she thought of him as a _pervert_, a disgusting tall pervert that wants to destroy a good relationship of a girl with her _perfect one_. He has suddenly held hands with her as his eyes were glassy, she knew by the look that he wanted to say something sweet to her.

"Atlanta-" he paused but then swallowed a large glass of vodka mixed with some 7up in it and then stared at her furious forest eyes. "Try to understand that it wasn't meant to be like that but it had to I suddenly started to have… feelings for you at the age of seventeen- when I was seventeen and you… sixteen. Please don't think of me of a pervert Lannie I swear to you I won't hurt you…"

"Yeah right." Atlanta's voice was strict and sarcastic but Herry didn't care about that all he wanted is that he wanted to make this clear as he shakily placed his hand on her shoulder as she slapped it as she tearfully asked the bar man another glass of Margarita. He worriedly stared at her, she was such an amazing grace even when she was angry and yet he didn't know why Archie was her perfect one.

"Atlanta I just want to make this clear: for all honey why did you choose Archie… as your perfect one?" a question has quickly made a tear slip down his cheek. This has brought Atlanta some attention as she gasped at him and gave him the "killer look" as she simply said "Because ho- Herry I love him with passion and the hell you won't make us apart… from the love that me and Arch has." And that made Herry angry as he clenched his fists tightly and shut his mouth completely as he downed now a bottle of beer and his stomach started to feel squeezed but he didn't care all he cared is that he needs to make her understand that Archie isn't her perfect guy then as he started to sway a little as he weakly said "Seriously Atlanta I don't know what you're seeing in him he's such a pig." Then Atlanta has slammed her empty third glass on the counter top as several people looked at her and she simply drunkenly snapped at them as she also swayed a little, the truth was her three glasses of Margarita were large so here's the reason why she's so drunk at this very moment. Herry roughly picked her up as he laughed as he shushed her and runs like a mad man and quickly he places her in the passenger's seat as he went in the driver's seat as he slowly turned to her as he softly touched her cheek, the young hunter was feeling so confused as she wanted to beg the brawn… to make love?

Then Herry has grinned as he ordered her to go in the back while he soon later joined her after they were somewhere in the forest, too bad that night had started to rain violently and this has both excited them as they were each tearing off their clothes from their bodies and Atlanta was underneath Herry as he smirked evilly and lowered to kiss her nipples then afterwards bit lightly into them as Atlanta was moaning she wrapped her legs around his waist and then that's when the fun has begun the next thing is that they were having sex.

It was so sweet that they were both moaning as Herry slide up and down as he teased with Atlanta's body and squeezed her butt as she moaned in pleasure and suddenly he stopped just to make her pout as she slowly swayed and he grinned as they have suddenly has done the French kiss, then they both stopped just to have some air and then they continued as they fucked more and as later he have quickly slide into her as she screamed in pleasure and just let him have his way with his very glorious thing inside of her.

He has took it out as he covered her flat belly with his two large hands as he said with glassy eyes "I hope that I made a child inside of you, that I created _our_ child." as he was tights were resting against Atlanta's and his hands were still on her flat belly and uncovered them as he kissed now her bellybutton then moved higher to lick under her breasts and slapped his back as she hissed teasingly, "Careful boy you don't want to scare the fetus am I right?" and he looked up at her and did an innocent smile at her as he cooed "Don't you worry I am not even sure if I slide my glorious thing further." And Atlanta smiled as she laughed and fell back to fall asleep and Herry has picked up a blanket as he wrapped it around her and he placed her in the passenger seat as he went outside naked, it was freezing yes but he didn't care he just went quickly in the driver's seat and drove back to the brownstone as he tried to be focused on the road and not trying to be drunkenly driving and he certainly did a perfect job with this.

He carefully picked up Atlanta and he tiptoed slowly inside not to wake the others and as he was in front of Atlanta's room a familiar figure came to him and gave a hard punch in the arm as he hissed "How could you have done this to me Herry I thought we were friends- but you decided to take away my Atlanta- my perfect one." And Herry gave a deep sight as he opened the door and placed Atlanta in her bed as he covered her body with her blankets and turned to him as he said, "Wait for me outside of my room Arch and I'll explain the whole situation- well kind of." And went in his room to get his pajamas on and told Archie to come in and they both sated on Herry's bed and he has begun to explain it to Archie as he sight, "Archie, I've had feelings for Atlanta for three long years and then now… I've exploded and then… we went to the bar to drunk and suddenly we've started to go wild… and yeah- we had sex." Archie has noticed that Herry was swaying as he spoke and then his eyelids started to get heavier as Archie certainly was right that he was going to fall asleep and rudely said, "Go get some sleep… _friend_, you know what I don't give a shit what kind of explanation you gave me that isn't right at all- Atlanta and I had a daughter two years ago, right now she's in my room sleeping and she'll probably wake up and cry if I'm not there so good-night!"

Then the brawn has fallen asleep, the next day was happening and he has woken up with a headache and as he walked down the stairs and he saw Jay staring angrily at him and then he has gulped to see the leader in an angry mood and this has made Jay snapped, "The hell did you do, this was not something- oh god Herry I can't believe you have done this to Archie- for heaven's sake they have a child… a child- can you ever use your fucking mind?"

He was deeply hurt he has suddenly remembered that there was baby Ariane, daughter of Archie and Atlanta: she was an adorable baby with those beautiful black hair tied in a pigtail and those eyes… forest eyes like Atlanta but now he realized what he has done and with tears turned around to march back upstairs.

"Now I'm completed my suitcases." He has suddenly felt tears stinging in his eyes and thought of what he has done and with that he just sniffled but continued to add stuff and suddenly he felt a tiny hand touching his leg and he has looked down to see baby Ariane gazing at him as if she wanted to say something and a tear trickled out of her eye but he wiped it away from her face and placed her on the bed as he sated down next to her.

"Going?" Herry has winced as he lifted her and she was placed on his lap and he stared down at her "Yes I am sweetie not to bother any of you guys again… especially not to hurt anymore your father's feelings." And then the baby rested her head on Herry's chest as she has fallen asleep and someone has entered in the room as she went to sat next to him and he have placed back the baby in her arms and she gave a sight, "Why do you have to leave- I mean this isn't what is best to you: the best thing is that you have to stay here…"

"No Atlanta it isn't safe for me… for everyone, I'm a loser…" he have paused for a moment and continued. "Look Atlanta I finally realized that Archie's the perfect one for you: your perfect one. I'm just some perverted asshole who wants to destroy a couple… a beautiful couple such as you and Archie… I am sorry for doing this to you- and him."

Atlanta was speechless as she has heard him saying he was a "loser" and a "perverted asshole" but he wasn't he was just acting weird last night that's all he was doing but now he was hurting himself she knew that Archie hated him for this but just for now but soon he'll forget all of this and becomes friends with him again. Tears trickled down as he sighted just wiping his face with his hand, "You know what Atlanta, I'll never contact you guys again, and I'll leave you guys in peace… _forever_. To the looks of it, it seems that everyone hates me for fucking with you." And Atlanta patted his shoulder as she rose up and turned to him once more before she left and a tear trickled down his cheek, "Please don't do this Herry, I summon you not to do this- you're like a brother to me… an older brother to me."

"I'm sorry but I have to" he said as he also rose up with his stuff but before he forgets he took his teddy bear and placed in Atlanta's free arm and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Please give this as a present to your daughter, it's a thing she'll probably have dreams about me… maybe but it will depend."

Then as he walked down the stairs he has received icy stares from his friends but he ignored them and he slowly closed the door and that's when they've heard the engine start and left quickly as Neil sneered, "Good ridden, he was just a disgusting pervert anyways."

"Yeah I guess." Atlanta was on the couch as she rocked the baby a little as Archie has finished cleaning his glasses and placed them back on his nose as wrapped an arm around Atlanta's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Atlanta has walked out of the doctor's office as she wanted let tears fall off from her eyes but attempts of wiping them away and walked quickly as she saw that her perfect one was awaiting with their three year-old daughter in his arms and she has gave a sight as she didn't know what to do and that's when Archie saw her distracted face and an eyebrow has raised up and coughed "You didn't use any condoms- you and Herry didn't fucking use condoms?" and that's when Atlanta saw the anger in his eyes and then he brusquely said "I'm going out you need to call Terri to pick you up and you know what I might be coming home very late so you won't sleep and that our daughter's going to sleep in your room." And with that was the last time she saw him and when she has heard that he was killed in a motorcycle accident she was devastated and blamed Herry for his death but in a way she _was_ graceful for him and this magical night, he was the one who delivered a bombshell inside of her body and now she couldn't contact him anymore and her perfect one… Archie is now dead, she didn't know else to do but move on and forget about Archie, she has a daughter that she has to take care of and another child coming up in a few months.

Everyone was now at the brownstone preparing to leave and as Jay has finished talking to a taxi company- to get the four of them, Atlanta has decided to stay back in New Olympia as she called her first younger brother Miguel to come live with her as Miguel had a tone that he was hesitating but at then at the end he has accepted.

"It's too bad that you have two children that has two different father- an innocent man and a pervert one." Has hissed Neil as he turned around and left with the other as she was now alone with Ariane in this empty brownstone she was hearing her baby cry in the living room and she quickly went to pick her up as she shush her with gentleness. One night has once come and she was on the roof with her brother who was gently rocking with a sleeping Ariane in his arms. Atlanta has thought with a tear slipping down her cheek, _where could you be Herry… I wonder if that will take you long to return to me_.

* * *

"Excuse-me but which time is it?" asked a guy with a bear and Atlanta has turned around to face him and as she did she gasped and then smiled as she hugged him as she said "You didn't need to leave the brownstone eleven years-ago… not when I needed you after…" and he has placed a finger on her lips, "Yeah I've heard about the news that Archie was killed in the motorcycle accident. Oh how I've blamed myself after that and even more when Ariane has no father." Atlanta felt his hand squeezing hers as he looked deeply in her eyes as she blushed and said "Well she managed to survive with no father for eleven years." Then she kissed him on the lips and parted away as he smiled and asked her a question: "How's our child?"

"How did you know that I was pregnant eleven years-ago?" asked Atlanta as her eyes has widen and he chuckled as he whispered in her ear "Theresa has told me about that and that was the last time I have received a call from her… she has told me also that everyone else that is alive from our team hates me for what I have done to you- and Archie, your perfect one." And Atlanta slapped him across the face as she snapped "Herry Marcus Brishon! You were my second perfect one next to Archie but now your my _first_ "perfect one" there is no one else than you that I love now." And Herry has wrapped his arms around her waist he repeated of what he said earlier "So, how's our child?" and she has smiled sweetly as she stroked his face "Oh he's perfectly fine and healthy! He got your descendant and… I've named him closely to your name… Henry." And then there was a girl that has called "Who are you flirting with, mom." And both of them turned to see a girl with black hair glowing in the sun as her neck-length waved a little in the wind as her green forest eyes pierced through theirs as Atlanta held a stern face as she hissed "Ariane how many times will I tell you not to mind your own business."

Ariane raised an eyebrow as she gave a sight. "I was just worried about you mom you've got to chill."

Herry's jaw dropped open as he approached her but she back away as Atlanta has told her that he wasn't dangerous and she has stayed put as she still didn't find any confidence in him and he bend down as he smiled, "Look how've you've grown since the last time I've seen you, Ariane. Do you remember the light brown teddy bear…?"

"Wait you're the _one_ that has given me this teddy bear?" gasped Ariane as she widen her eyes and Herry has smiled even more as he said, "Why yes, you were three years-old back then and _this_ teddy bear has belonged to me- and well I have given to you as a present."

"Now I remembered that had once or twice a dream of you." Ariane beamed as she hugged tightly Herry and he smiled as he lifted her from the air and was placed in his muscular arms and Atlanta has laughed as they walked back to the brownstone as they saw a young boy awaiting for them and Atlanta quietly said to him that it was his father and that it was the truth and as Henry saw his dad messing up his red hair he squealed with laughter and Ariane has kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the _brand new_ family has went inside.

The five months that has come Herry and Atlanta has dated and yet within another month they were quickly married but what was ashamed that the friends they have known was unheard so the obvious answer was that "no" so they decided that they didn't want to see them anymore so they had to accept it. On the night of their honeymoon they had a sweet touch of sex and nine months later Alana was born. After this years started to fall quickly and by the year 2027 Herry has died from illness and ever since Atlanta didn't want to find another "perfect one" and in the year 2030 her elsdest daughter Ariane was married and Atlanta has thought, _she has found her perfect one and she has married him and so will Henry and Alana_.


End file.
